There exist today many styles of luggage for use in an airport and on to store on-board an aircraft (e.g., a roll-able carry-on luggage, a backpack, a carry-on bag, etc.). There also exist many methods and devices for carrying a human being through an airport or other area requiring forward motion (e.g., stretcher, a wheelchair, a pram, etc.). By way of example, both the functions of luggage movement and human movement may be mutually exclusive. Luggage movement may require its own set of devices and human movement may have its own set of devices. In addition, a luggage may want to be able to be carried on a human back for ease of transport and to provide additional comfort to the user.
Transporting luggage and humans through an airport simultaneously has a unique benefit. There may be times when a child or an adult and items in the form of luggage may have to be carried simultaneously through the airport. Furthermore, it may be imperative for the personal items in the form of luggage to be able to be carried in a backpack on a human back. It is not uncommon for injured persons, handicapped persons or even children to be carried through an airport or during any travel related situation, be it indoors or outdoors. Existing devices and methods are not strong enough to accommodate an adult human being in times of emergency or during periods of personal disablement. In addition, existing devices are not comfortable enough to provide the agility, comfort, flexibility and ease of transport in tough situations. Lastly, as an example, existing devices may not be carried on a human back in the form of a backpack.
Existing mechanisms may make some effort to address a problem of moving people and luggage simultaneously. U.S. App. No. US2008/0164667, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,427, U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,223, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,467 may generally disclose some type of a carry-on luggage, a baby carriage, a suitcase chair and a suitcase stroller. None of these disclosures however, may offer any mechanism, method or device to solve the problem of human weight, safety, and comfort. In today's high-paced travel world, economy, ease of use, convenience, and most importantly, safety and comfort may be of paramount importance. A backpack mechanism that is strong and agile enough to carry luggage as well as transport a human being in time of need may be invaluable item of for any traveler—especially a traveler who may be traveling with pregnant women, children, disabled people, handicapped people etc.
According to one exemplary embodiment, the invention is a carbon fiber-reinforced intelligent wheeled backpack and human transportation seat with adjustable foot rest. In at least on example of the embodiment, the backpack may have a fully adjustable and storable seating mechanism built into it with a carbon-fiber material that would enable a traveler to use the backpack to carry luggage as well as transport a human being in any travel situation by supporting a human being up to 200 lbs. in weight, not just a child. According to another embodiment, portions of the backpack may also be constructed from a carbon-fiber material. The invention, according to at least one embodiment, may include a fully adjustable and retractable seat and fully retractable and foldable foot-rests for each foot to facilitate the ease, convenience, safety, and comfort of travel. The carbon-fiber material may be implemented, in one exemplary embodiment, through a carbon-fiber reinforced polymer or a carbon-fiber reinforced plastic.
Other benefits, uses and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the summary, brief description of the drawings, the detailed disclosure and the description that follows.